Ranko one half Rewrite
by misao1000
Summary: First off, yes I do know there are stories like this one. What if Ranma was originally born a girl, and Genma and she went on their training trip and to Jusenkyo much earlier.


**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is only a work of fiction, intended for entertainment purposes, and is not intended for profit, in any form.

Chapter One

After a hard day spent training/peaking on women, three men sat in a dark corner of a local Izakaya, drinking sake, and discussing how their training had gone. After several minutes of talking to himself, the smallest and oldest of the three men, shouted. "Are you two ingrates, even listening to me?"

"Of course we are Master." said a heavy set man. We are not responding to it, only because we are taking in the wisdom, that you are giving us.", looks over towards a slim man, that has long black hair, and a black mustache. "Right Tendo?"

"You're so right, Saotome." said the other man, turning to face his master. You can continue at anytime, Master."

The old man, just humphed, and went back to drinking his sake, while his students kept stealing glances over at him, from time to time.

After several more minutes of silence, the master lowered his sake bottle, and looked over at the heavy set man. "Genma, I have been hearing some interesting rumors, about you as of late. I would like to know, if they are true or not."

"What kind of rumors, Master?" asked Genma, sweating a bit.

"I have heard people talking during my nightly collecting runs, that you and that lovely wife of yours, is expecting a child."

As the master kept his eyes on Genma, the other man lowered his own sake bottle, and glanced over in Genma's direction.

Genma let out a held breath, and said. "They are just rumors, Master. I assure you, that at this point in time, my wife is not pregnant."

The master shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I figured what I heard wasn't true. But it is almost always best to have rumors confirmed, before making certain decisions."

As Genma wondered about what the certain decisions part contained, the master started drinking from a large barrel of sake, that he had ordered earlier. Giving a slight shake to his head, Genma noticed that his friend was looking in his direction. Instead of saying a word, Genma nodded slightly. Getting the silent message, Tendo looked over towards the master, then back towards Genma, were he nodded his head in understanding, before starting to sip on his sake.  
-

Several hours later, a empty barrel sat next to the master, who had his head resting upon the table, snoring away.

With a glance at each other, the two other men, nodded and reached for their traveling packs, that were on the floor, at their feet. After digging inside of his pack for a few moments, Genma pulled out a small mallet, as well as some nails. As he returned his pack to the floor, and looked up, he noticed that his friend was already in the process of tying up their master, with a long coil of rope.

Several moments later, the master had been placed inside the empty barrel of sake, and the lid nailed shut. Several wards were also placed around the lid, adding a extra form of security. "Shall we go, Tendo?" asked Genma, slipping on his pack.

Tendo only nodded, put on his own pack, then made his way over to stand beside the barrel. With Genma's help, the two of them picked up the barrel, and with a quick glance around the room, made their way towards the door, and soon out into the night.

As it neared midnight, the two men came to a stop, outside of a fairly large cave. Setting the barrel down on the ground, the two men made their way inside the cave, packs still upon their backs. Several minutes later, they returned outside, returned to the barrel, and picked it up. Carrying it over to the mouth of the cave, they gave a great heave, and tossed the barrel deep inside.

Making their way up on top of the cave, Genma knelt down, and began to rummage inside his pack once again. "Hurry up, Saotome." said Tendo.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Tendo." said Genma, standing up, and making his way over to a large boulder. "Here, take the other end of the rope, and go around that side.", points towards the right side of the boulder.

Doing as he was told, Tendo came up to Genma, and took a hold of the rope. He then started around the boulder, as Genma had asked. Meeting Genma in front of the boulder, Genma took the two ends of the rope, and tied them together. Stepping back a bit to make sure all of the suitours were in place, the two men nodded. "Once we put this boulder in place Tendo, we will never have to worry about the master ever again." said Genma.

"I really hope your right, Saotome."

"Come now Tendo, has any of my plans ever failed?" asked Genma, returning from his pack, with something in his hands.

Tendo, didn't say anything, and watched as Genma knelt down in front of the boulder, and placed the item he held in his hands, down on the ground, in front of the boulder. A few moments later, Tendo heard a soft sizzling sound, and saw Genma stand up. "Let's go Tendo!" shouted Genma, taking off running.

As the two men reached the safety of several trees, a small explosion was heard from behind them. Stopping in their running, the two men looked back in the direction of the cave, and saw that the boulder had fallen in front of the entrance, just as they had planned it. Several moments later, several smaller muffled explosions were heard, from the direction of the cave.

When the explosions stopped some minutes later, the two men embraced each other, and danced around the area. "We did it Tendo!" shouted Genma. The Master will never, trouble us again."

"I don't know why I doubted you, Saotome." said Tendo, tears in his eyes.

Breaking apart, the two men started walking back towards the city.

"What are you going to do now, Saotome?" asked Tendo.

"I really do need to get home, and check on Nodoka." said Genma. After all, she is seven months along."

Tendo smiled at this news. "Any idea yet, on what the baby is?"

"We both want to surprised when our child is born, so we won't bother with the ultrasound." said Genma. But come on Tendo, is there really any doubt as to what the baby will be? After all, a manly man like me, can't have a weak girl, now can I?"

The rest of the trip back to the city was done in silence, while Genma thought about how manly his future son was going to be. Tendo meanwhile brewed a bit, about the concept of having a girl being unmanly, since he already had two daughters, and a third on the way.  
-

Forty-five minutes after the two friends parted ways, Genma stands before the front door of his home. Raising his arm up above his head, he feels around above the door, and soon finds the key, he needs to get inside. Using the key, he unlocks the door, and very quietly makes his way inside, losing the door behind him, without a sound, and relocking it. Smiling to himself, at how brilliant he is, he turns away from the door, and starts towards the stairs, tiptoeing all of the way.

Having reached the base of the stairs, he was just about to place his foot down on the first step, when the sound of a small clicking sound was heard coming from behind him. As the area behind Genma lit up, a female voice said. "Welcome home, dear."

Turning around so he could face the person, Genma found his wife sitting in a chair. He also saw a wrapped bundle placed in her lap. "No-chan, I can expla..."

The woman sent him a glare, that caused him to shut up. Taking a hold of the wrapped bundle, the woman slowly got to her feet. Once standing she slowly made her way over to stand before, her quaking husband. "Genma, wasn't you supposed to have been home, long before now?" she asked.

Genma gulped loudly, and looked into the woman's eyes. "I am very sorry that I am late No-chan, but I ran into Tendo and the Master, and the Master ordered me to come with him. You know, I couldn't disobey him."

The woman nodded, and the stern glare she was giving him lessened a bit. Setting the bundle she held in her hands, down against the handrail of the stairs, she reached up her arms, and wrapped them around Genma's neck. Placing her head down against his chest, she let out a sigh, and said. "Genma, I know how much the art means to you, and I know that I can't deny you going with that pervert when he demands that you go with him. However, you are going to be a father soon. If you truly feel that the art is more important than that, I won't stand in your way."

Genma starts to say something, but the woman places one of her hands over his lips, to silence him. "Please let me finish dear." Genma nods, and she continues. "Now then, as I was saying. If you truly love the art more then you do the prospect of being a father, I will not stop you. However, I am offering you a choice on what direction you are going to take."

Genma got a nervous look in his eyes, but remained silent, as his wife continued. "Genma, your decision is as follows. You can continue to follow the art, without me and our child in your life... or you can be the husband and father to our child, that I need right now."

Genma pulled her close and held her tightly against his chest. "Nodoka, you will be happy to know, that I have made my decision, even before you asked me to decide."

Lifting her head, Nodoka looked into his eyes, with a questioning look. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Nodoka, I am going to be a father to our son, no matter what happens. And to make certain that this happens, you will be glad to know, that Tendo and I, made certain that the Master, will never come between that again."

Nodoka smiled at him, and returned her head to his chest. "It does make me very happy to hear you say that dear. But there is one question, I want to ask."

"And what would that be, No-chan?"

"What will you do, if by a strange stroke of faith, our child ends up being a girl? Will you still care for her, as you would a son?"

Genma was silent for a while, as he pondered this. Nodoka becoming concerned about this, was about to say something, when Genma broke the silence. "I still believe without a doubt No-chan, that our child will be a boy, considering how manly I am. However, if faith does decide that we are to be given a girl, I promise on my honor as a martial artist, that I will do everything I can, to the best of my abilities, to raise her, just as I would do so, if our child had been a boy."

"It makes me very happy, to hear you say that, dear." said Nodoka, resting her head against Genma's chest.

"How about we head to bed No-chan? After all, you do need your rest, if my son is going to be nice and healthy, when he gets here."

Nodoka started to say something about Genma continuing to say that their child would be a boy. However, before she could do so, Genma picked her up into his arms. Nodoka yelped a bit out of surprise, and quickly wrapped her arms around, Genma's neck. "Be careful dear." she admonished, as Genma turned around to face the stairs.

Genma gave her an apologetic smile, and began to make his way upstairs, with Nodoka sighing in content, as she placed her head down against his shoulder, mumbling. "I could get used to this."

End of Chapter One

(A/N: I know I am ending this chapter, at a odd place, but I am unable to come up with anything further to add.)

An Izakaya, is a type of Japanese drinking establishment which also serves food to accompany the drinks. They are casual places for after-work drinking. 


End file.
